


Dance Assistant (Rick's Lab Assistant Collection)

by qjuiq



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Rick and his family were just invited to Bird Person's wedding, and Morty encourages Rick to bring you along.Will you be the faithful lab assistant, accompanying her boss to a function, or is this your chance to be honest with how you feel about Rick?(another part of my small 'Lab Assistant: Rick x Reader' series)Takes place during 'The Wedding Squanchers,' without the horrible ending.





	Dance Assistant (Rick's Lab Assistant Collection)

You look yourself over in your full body mirror once more, making sure you're presentable for the wedding. You fluff out the ruffles of your white dress (https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01CQADEQI/ref=ox_sc_sfl_title_29?ie=UTF8&psc=1&smid=A3KBE96P1K0C2M) and twirl, making sure each puff and crease is in it's proper place.

Your duties had never necessarily been limited to just lab work or life-threatening adventures, but also being a part of social functions like these. You know, the type of functions Rick rather sell his liver than go. He had to go, his best friend was getting married; no matter how little Rick cared about Tammy or any of the other potential guests at the wedding, Birdperson was his person. And you, being the 'faithful' assistant you were, are not going to let your boss go by yourself to a function. Also, Rick told you he'd withhold on three adventures from you, so you _had_ to go.

You gaze at your reflection in the mirror, (y/e/c) orbs staring back at you with mascara and eyeliner framing. Your hair was done like it had just gone through the salon. You flip your hair triumphantly over your shoulder, smirking at your reflection. You knew how to dress up on occasions like these, and you'll be damned if you couldn't look stylish for at least one of Rick's escapades. You always settled for relaxed, simple clothing, considering that by the time you came home all of your clothes were either stained or tattered. This wedding was the one time you got to dazzle it up, and you looked magnificent. 

Morty was picking you up for the wedding in the space car. You didn't mind that it would be you and Morty for the ride, it had been a while since you've been alone with him. You both got along quite well, the both of you having similar taste in books, subjects in school, and having to watch each other's backs on adventures. Of course, Rick would always come in to save the day for you both when it came down to it, but when there was a swarm of insect soldiers coming at you, there would always be one awesome little dude who covered your six. Morty was your buddy, and you loved him for it.

Though, you weren't going to lie to yourself, you were a little disappointed it wasn't Rick that was going to take you.

You felt a vibration in the pocket of your clutch. It's probably Morty saying he's outside. You look outside the window of your house, the junky spaceship landed in your drive way. You grab your keys and pull the metal strap out of your clutch, slinging the strap across your body. You lock the front door behind you, your short white pumps clicking against the pavement as you made your way to the vehicle. You open the passenger door, Morty giving you a tender look as you sit inside. 

"W-wow, you look amazing, (y/n)." Your friend compliments you, already pulling up and away from your home. 

"Thanks, Morty. Hopefully I didn't outdo the bride." You wink at him jokingly.

As you slowly leave Earth's atmosphere, you sense there's something Morty's wanting to tell you. You can feel the tensions radiating from the boy, and looking over at him, his nervous sweat and difficulty swallowing give it away.

"What is it, Morty?" You tilt your head, wondering what's on the boy's mind.

"Y-you know, I know you like a Rick, (y/n)." His voice cracks, as if being scared that he just told a secret.

You face palm, leaning your elbow against the window. You blush in embarrassment, covering your face with both hands now. "How long have you known?" You groan, dragging your fingers down your cheeks.

Morty relaxes, giving a small chuckle. He's glad you're not upset. He always knew you were an honest person, which is why he feels better about letting this out between the two of you. "I know I'm only in high school, but I can tell when someone likes someone else," he smiles at you, making you bashful. 

Morty told no lies in assuming that you had feelings for his grandfather. Did it bother him that you were closer in age to him than his elder, surprisingly, not at all. He was always amazed in the way you handled Rick, his drunkenness, his nonchalance towards his own life, and his lack of empathy for the galaxy as a whole. But something about you, Morty could tell that you sparked something inside Rick. Something that made him start to _care_ about his surroundings, his family, his own life; you had given that back to Rick, the man who hated himself more than anything in the world, and Morty was bright enough to see that. 

"Do you mind keeping this between us two?" You ask sheepishly, already cringing at the thought of Rick finding out about your crush on him. He'd probably laugh in your face. You could already feel the droplets of slobber and alcohol hitting your face, and the thought alone made your chest clench. Morty looks forward, his mouth in a firm line.

"I br-bring it up because I think you'd be good for him." Morty exhales, looking over at you. You only blink, wide eyed and shocked at his words. "Morty, anyone that can roll Rick over to make sure he doesn't drown in his own vomit would be good for him." You joke, but you know Morty's words are sincere and serious.

"I've known Rick for a while, longer than you (y/n), and I'm telling you that the way I see how he is with you," Morty looks over at you again, but you can't look away from his gaze. You feel the weight of his words on you, but at the same time you don't want to. There's no way you could in any way, shape, or form be meant for Rick Sanchez. But maybe this is God's way of telling you that maybe you are, why else would Rick's grandson be opening these ideas to you?

"He's changed since you came along. He actually _cares_ about things, now. And not just to stay on Mom's good side." Morty smiles, giving you a thoughtful look. "It's just something to consider. I'd never force you to do so,etching you don't wanna do, I care about you, you know?" Morty scratches the back of his head shyly, making you smile. 

"You're sweet, Morty. I'll think out it, how about that?" You both see the orange planet coming into view, ready to get this show over with.

___

Rick, Beth, and Summer stepped through his portal, already on Planet Squanch within a matter of seconds. 

Beth and Rick greet Squanchy, Summer seeing if she had cell reception. Surprisingly, she did. Already texting her way I to the party, Rick, Beth and Squanchy followed after. Rick checks his phone, seeing a text from you saying you're both ten minutes away.

Rick was inwardly excited that you had agreed to come to the wedding. Though he came off as cold and brutish, sometimes his humanity would resurface and since you come along, it was staying right where it was. He hated having turned what he used to call 'soft,' but that's what ended up making him different than all the other Ricks. He actually gave a rat's ass as to what happened to his family, and most importantly, what happened to you. He never expected someone to be at his side on his adventures other than Morty and Summer, but you surprisingly made everything better for him. Even though he was too stubborn to ever tell you or Morty, his facade was easy to see through the more you were by his side. 

You were an excellent lab assistant; your bachelor's in chemistry was a disservice to you, your brilliance far beyond what you received from the traditional four-year education. Rick knew this the moment he hired you, that for you, one of the few people on this world, college wasn't for someone so smart. You improved his inventions, you found ways to increase rates of catabolism in his experiments, and you successfully saved him and Morty once from being hung by the alien pilgrims. And most memorably, you weren't just his assistant. You were Rick's friend.

You cared about him more genuinely than anyone else ever had, even more than his own family. He sensed this in the way you made sure he got home safe from the bar, the way you tucked him in when he was too tired to drive after a long adventure, and just the way you made him believe he had a soul, feeling unbroken after spending a day with you, your smile and intelligence had swept the man body and soul. But his dark logic and history of relationships wouldn't let him have it; he always, always told himself not to lose himself in someone like you, someone with so much potential and bright future ahead of them. He would only fuck your life right in the asshole.

He's already sitting at the bar, drinking a whiskey because he wanted to and not to subside an emotional pain. He looks around and sees Summer congratulating Tammy, and Beth and Jerry talking to the bride's family. Rick looks among the crowd of guests and party people, wondering where you and Morty are.

His eyes land on you, his glass of whiskey slipping out of his hand and hitting the floor along with his jaw. 

Rick was honest in admitting that you're definitely a hot piece to look at, even without make up.  
But if _this_ had been you with make up the entire time, he silently cursed whichever lucky bastard would take your hand next in the galaxy. Your eyes scan the crowd as well, landing on your employer. You grin at him, giving a friendly wave. Rick saves himself from gawking at you, clearing his throat and lazily saluting back at you. You giggle, Morty looking between you both. 

"Just give it a go, won't you?" Morty nudges you, making you blush. You walk over to the bar, feeling numerous eyes watch you as your dress lightly trails behind you. You weren't oblivious to the fact that you looked good, but it wasn't the eyes of the foreign that mattered to you right now. You kind of dressed up for Rick, the wedding was just an excuse.

"Hey there, boss." You joke, landing into the seat next to Rick. He glances at you briefly, not giving you the appreciative up down you were hoping for. He did earlier, mind you, but you were still looking for him amongst the crowd of strangers.

"You and my grandson were late. What, did you stop at McDonald's on the way here?" He looks at you from the corner of his eye, waving the bartender for another round.

"And order the Mulan sauce without you? Never." You grin, earning a chuckle from the scientist. 

"I'll have a lemonade." You smile the bartender, earning a curt nod. "Oh yeah, you're not even legal yet huh?" Rick sips his drink, legs wide open and turned towards you now. You always over analyzed his body language, but right now you were just going to enjoy the conversation.

"I am, thank you very much. I just prefer to remember the entirety of something as beautiful as a wedding." You sip from your straw, also facing him now. Your legs were pressed together, the space between your heels and the pads of your foot resting on the bar stool. You knees were in the open space between his legs, his elbow leaning on the bar, his other arm leaning on his leg. He was leaning almost too close to you, your personal bubble not yet infiltrated by Rick. You wondered what this was meaning, but kept going with it.

"Maybe I'll be better sticking to my lemonade while you'll be wiser sticking to yours, old man." You teased, knowing that Rick saw his age as more of a triumph than a battle with death. 

"Aww, what, little (y/n) can't handle a drink?" It feels like he's scooted closer to you, but your not sure.

"I sure can, just not today. You're teasing me, but I know what I can do." You draw your straw into your mouth with your tongue, your lips puckering softly around the tube. Rick watches you sip, his eyes lazily watching your throat.

"What, is there something on my neck?" You run a hand down the side of your neck, leaning closer to Rick. He inhales lightly, smelling strawberries and vanilla on you. He grunts lightly, knowing damn well you're aware of what your doing.

You grin playfully, your thoughts wandering towards taking Morty's advice. Rick is giving a few good signs, maybe his grandson was right. It wouldn't hurt to try, but then again, the possible rejection would most definitely hurt. Everything would change within you if you knew of Rick's feelings, but that's only if he didn't feel the same way. There was an unfamiliar sense of confidence you felt in this moment, a kind of courage that wasn't familiar to someone who usually stayed away from flirting. You leaned over more, placing your hand on the stool that was spaced between Rick's legs. Your other hand pulled him in by his neck, your breath sending goosebumps down his back. 

"I clean up pretty good, don't you think boss?" The neck name made his dick twitch in his trousers, causing him to grown low and quiet. He never took you as a tease, but you're doing a great job at riling up the old man. 

"If your intention was to sleep with me this entire time, you should have just said so before I even hired you." He smirks at you, your face dropping. He immediately senses that he said something wrong, but he holds the smirk. You pull back, almost astonished at his words. They were so simple but so vulgar to you; sleeping with him had not been your intention, but you guessed it was your fault for flirting with him so offhandedly. 

You gape at him for half a second before taking another drink of your lemonade. There was a lot to think about for you. "What, not wanting to play the game anymore baby girl?" The nickname would have turned you on, but you shot him a glare. Rick blinked, taken a back by your reaction. 

"I may have been more forward than usual, but what makes you think I've only wanted to sleep with you?" You r face crunches up in what resembles a sneer, but Rick can't tell with how your still sipping on your drink.

"There's more to a woman than just sex, Rick, sorry you have a hard time seeing that sometimes." You huff, walking briskly away from the bar. Rick sighs, frustrated that he had even said such a thing to you. 

You weren't any other woman he's every try to lay or have a one night stand with, you were his lab assistant, his friend, caretaker.

You were his (y/n). And he was the king of fucking good things up. 

But he was also the king of fixing any bad situation.

___

You ate a few finger snacks by the food, grumpily eating away your feelings. You felt a lump of feathers graze your back, causing you to turn around. 

"Birdperson! Congratulations on getting married!" You wrap your arms around the winged man, his stiff embrace nonetheless entirely Birdperson. "Many thanks, (y/n). I appreciate your presence at my melding with Tammy." He says, looking in the area around you. "I am surprised to not see you at Rick's side." He blinks, ruffling his feathers.

"Tell me about it." The memory of your conversation with Rick replayed in your head like an IMAX movie. "Is it a lovers quarrel?" Birdperson asks, completely serious. You laugh out loud, your laugh slightly contemptuous. 

"Not even close, Birdperson." "Well, by what I've observed, seeing you both not together is quite odd."

You frown, not wanting to tell Birdperson the _real_ reason why you and Rick weren't at each other's side as usual. "I guess Rick's usual dickness had been a little rough for me," you dance around truth by saying this, but you weren't wrong. Rick had downplayed your intentions by making them sound as if all you wanted was a good fuck, which wasn't it at all.

"If he hurt your feelings-" "He didn't hurt my feelings." You interrupt Birdpersom, the abruptness betraying your words.

"Rick very much cares for you, (y/n)." Birdperson's words make you blush. "Puh-lease. As if." You cross your arms, looking away. Your eyes meet with Rick, who's obviously unengaged in conversation with Beth from across the dance floor. He blinks at you, earning a glare. "I sense remorse from my friend." Birdperson looks towards Rick, sensing the tension between you two.

"Okay, fine Birdperson. He pissed me off because he made me feel like I was just wanting sex from him." You muster the strength to break eye contact, looking back at your friend. "He indeed hurt my feelings, because, because..." you sputter, not wanting to let your emotions get the best of you right now. "I've known of your feelings for Rick. They are no secret, (y/n)." Birdperson completes your thoughts in his own words, causing you to gape at him. 

"Okay, fine!" You throw your arms up in submission. "Yes, I like Rick, but he'll never take that. He's only about himself, and it's always going to be that way. People are disposable to him, it doesn't matter who's feelings are hurt or not." The Rick from months ago would have been true to these traits, but your words betrayed the Rick at this wedding.

"You must not see how you have changed him. He cares for his family now, even you (y/n)." Birdperson says, ready to leave the conversation. "Consider Rick's feelings. They're much different than what you're thinking." Birdperson makes his way to the next guest, leaving you on your own. You roll over his words, taking a drink from the table. Why the fuck not have some wine now.

You sip the velvet colored drink, it's contents running in a smooth tingle down your throat. You sense someone walk up to you, your glass moving away from your lips. "Still pissy at me?" Rick burps, pulling out his flask. 

"Most definitely, now let me enjoy my big girl drink in peace." You grumble, sipping more of your wine. He sighs, raising a hand to his forehead. Rick wasn't very good at apologies, and he sure wasn't good at making up with people. "I said so,thing stupid, not the first time."

"Rick, I'm not an idiot. I know how to get laid." The words left your mouth bitterly. The thought of you under someone made Rick grimace, but the thought of you under him made him choke on his whiskey. 

"What pisses me off is you assuming that all the work I've done for you, all the long ours in the lab, along with your life-threatening adventures, all the time I've spent taking care of you and trying to keep your family safe," you're almost huffing at this point, wanting to let your feelings out. "Shame on you for assuming I only wanted sex." You cross your arms. Rick tries not to look down at your breasts pressed together, squinting his eyes at you. 

"Shame on me? Shame on _you_ , (y/n), lusting after man that's three times your lifetime." Rick pokes you in the chest, making you take a step backwards. The color drains from your face, your wine almost slipping out of your hand. "You don't know me, Rick." You defend yourself, but he only grins. "I'm the smartest mammal alive, (y/n). I would most definitely pick up on when a girl is digging me." He puts his flask away in his coat, stepping towards you.

"You're _really_ pissing me off, Rick, are you getting a kick out of making this a sour day for me?" You get in his face, arms still crossed.

"I don't know, sweetheart. No one told you to fall for me." His truthful words hurt, everyone's possibilities flying out the window. "You're right. Nobody did." You feel yourself tear up, the sight causing Rick's chest to tighten. 

"Nobody told me to care about you, nobody told me to come along on your shenanigans, no one told me to risk my life for you and your grandson, no one told me to do anything, Rick." You feel your tears fall, Rick wishing he could have taken his words back. "And nobody told me to have feelings for you. I'll stop bothering you for the day." You walk away from Rick for the second time today. As you're out of sight, Rick launches his flask angrily into the distance, cursing himself for being a dick head yet again. A few of the other guests watch the scientist try his best to not rip his hair out, Rick tired of messing good things up.

___

The wedding was beautiful, Birdperson and Tammy having a wonderful union. You sat on the opposite end of the Smith family, away from Rick and next to Morty. Rick wished you weren't distancing yourself so much, but he couldn't make it your fault at all. This was all due to his prick personality, and he hated himself for making you cry. Of all things, he made the sweetest girl in his universe cry. Jesus, Rick, get yourself together.

The reception had gone fast, Rick's toast warming your heart. He was opening himself to others, and that was good progress in comparison to when you first met him. You begrudgingly sat in the seat next to him, since the family was unaware of the feud between you two. Everyone had already migrated to the dance floor and more mingling, tempting you to leave the table but you hadn't finished your cake. Rick still sat next to you, eating as well. 

"The cake isn't shit, I'm surprised." He tries to make conversation, but you only keep munching away. 

"You know what, _fuck_ this," Rick slams his fork on the table, facing you. 

"It's killing me that you're not talking to me, and it pains me to say that."

"Well thanks, that's good to know." You glance at him and then back at your cake, ignoring him. 

Rick was beyond frustrated with your silent treatment, unsure of what else to do to get you to talk to him. He looks around, already regretting what he planned to say next. 

"Will you talk to me if you dance with me?" He sighs. You stop eating and stare at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Wow, you must be desperate to talk to me," you're not entirely sure if this is his way of apologizing, considering how fast he is to turn around and snap your feelings in half like a twig. "I wouldn't go as far as saying 'desperate,' but I do want to talk." He burps, grabbing your hand. You blush as he pulls you to the dance floor, along with all the other couples and people dancing.

Rick places your arms around his neck as his make their way around your waist. There's a slow song on, the lights off but the sunset illuminating the room through the large windows. 

"Talk to me, boss." You hold eye contact, letting Rick take the lead. His arms pull you closer as you sway, his mouth moving towards your ear. "I'm sorry, for what I said." his voice is strained, words genuine and apologetic. 

"Which part? All of it, or just a few parts?" You want to milk this, the scientist only partially forgiven. You knew by now how bad he felt for earlier, that much was clear. Maybe now you could get his honest feelings out of him. His feelings about you.

"All of it." He looks you in your eyes, eyes lidded and sad. This was one of the few times Rick was letting you see into his soul, the other being entirely by accident due to an experimental disaster or mind control. This is him in control of his emotions right now.

"I accept your apology, Rick." You smile softly, your arms circling more around his neck, bringing him into a hug. He pulls you closer, your torsos pressed against each other. Neither have you have ever embraced like this before, the feeling of two puzzle pieces coming together.

Rick Sanchez was the smartest mammal alive, that was for a fact; but he was also he loneliest, his family and friends never entirely there for him. You were the only person in this universe that accepted him for who he was and wouldn't let his bullshit slip past you. 

Rick, since the moment he saw your beautiful soul, saw you as someone he could never let go of, even if that meant keeping you as an assistant or not. He even once considered holding you prisoner if you ever quit your job or found a boyfriend, but decided against it due to Morty's protest and the illogic behind it. You were a beacon, an irreplaceable presence in the scientist's life. He couldn't let you go even if you ever left him, your laughter and smile making a home in his heart. You cared for Rick, and it was safe to say that he cared for you too.

"Rick, can you let me love you?" You ask courageously, cupping Rick's face with your hand. You cradle his face tenderly, his arms rubbing your lower back now.

Your words were only ever said in Rick's dreams. Any sort of love from someone like you was a gift from God, and Rick wasn't sure if he deserved it. But maybe this was the alternate dimension in where you two could be together, the dimension in which C-137 found who he was meant to be with all along. Yes, Rick had a spot in his heart for Beth's mother and Unity, but this was so, _so_ different. You had created a whole new heart in his chest, his past nearly forgotten and feelings all for you. 

"Here's my answer, sweet cheeks," Rick presses his lips to yours, the softness of your lips increasing circulation to his crotch. You give in to the kiss, uncaring that there are others around as you slip your tongue into his mouth. You hear a gasp from Summer in the distance as Jerry gags. Beth is staring at you and her father in astonishment while Morty stands by her, nodding approvingly. The young Smith always knew the chemistry between you and his grandfather would lead to something. He just wanted Rick happy, knowing well that the older man hated himself more than anything. After meeting you though, he definitely hated himself less and less.

"I'll love you, as long as you love me." Rick grins, pulling away for air.

"Deal." You giggle, continuing to sway with Rick across the dance floor.


End file.
